


Lips on Mine

by jenjaemrens



Series: Just a Kiss [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, Jaeno, Jeno is whipped, M/M, don't read if you dont like kissing, horror and kiss, horror movies, kiss kiss kiss, makeout, nomin, quick fic, short fic, the other members except nomin have little or no part, was supposed to be really fluffy but now it's not that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple challenge.Jaemin just decided to make it into more.





	Lips on Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this was because nomin nation was loud today and i felt like the need to water the nomin ficdom. It's not edited so please.  
> enjoy!

Masochists. That’s what they were. Well you can also use the word ‘idiot’ it seems more befitting the two boys who were way too arrogant and decided on this rather stupid bet. 

 

The whole thing started off with a ridiculous question from Jisung who asked which members would scream the most in Haunted House. Of course since only the dream members except for Mark and Donghyuck were in the room they all proceeded to clown the older members and imitating how they would act inside a haunted house until Renjun pointed out that Chenle would probably scream the most among all of them. And then the argument started with the five of them defending themselves and accusing the other of being the scaredy cat of the team.

 

The worst were Jaemin and Jeno and in the end they were the only ones left arguing with Jisung and Chenle sleeping who gave up and went back to their room. Only Renjun remained to keep both of them in check because as the oldest (cue all of the rolling their eyes) it was his duty to make sure that the dorm remained intact.

 

They were being dramatic but Jeno and Jaemin were never the one to back down from such an argument. They fought more often than most of the other members and they made up faster than the others did. People would say that Jaemin is the reason because he is soft on the older boy but only few knew how it was always Jeno who was soft on the younger one. They didn’t know that Jeno melts whenever he sees Jaemin looking at him sadly with those pretty eyes of his and a small pout because he missed Jeno. 

 

Jeno said it was him being a nice person and because Jaemin was his best friend. Renjun and Donghyuck said it was Jeno showing how whipped he was for Na Jaemin.

 

“Okay that’s it then! I propose a challenge!” Jaemin jumps up and points at Jeno with a fierce expression. “Horror movie marathon! And whenever someone screams they have to do one thing the other person orders!”

 

“Fine!” Jeno stands up as well and matches Jaemin’s fierce glare with one of his own.

 

“This is so ridiculous.” Renjun mutters rolling his eyes. “You two idiots better not wake me up at night cause you’re scared or slide inside my bed cause you can’t sleep alone. I’ll end you.” 

 

With that Renjun goes to his room leaving the other two boys staring at each other and this time they were looking at each other scared.

They just went ahead and signed their own death certificate.

  
  
  


“We have The Ring, Grudge, Nightmare on Elm Street, Dead Silence, Conjuring, Annabelle and The Nun.” Jaemin listed trying not to sound scared but Jeno could see his hands were shaking.

 

He had to stop himself from holding his hands and comforting him. Jeno was here to win! And for every scream he would order Jaemin to cook for him and to do his chores. He couldn’t wait!

 

They sat on the opposite side of the couch, determined not to appear weak in front of the other even though they both disliked horror movie without Renjun with them. Even though Renjun would get just as scared as them. The lights were off at Jeno’s request because it would ‘suit the mood’. Jaemin just looked at him as if he was stupid which he surely was. 

 

They started off with The Nun and Jeno was confident that he wouldn’t be the one to break first. Until he saw the nun follow the woman running towards the windows slowly and he screamed. 

It wasn’t even anything but he hated how the sound made it worse.

 

Jaemin quickly paused the movie and looked at Jeno. He had an arrogant smirk on his face as his eyes twinkled gleefully at Jeno’s first loss.

 

“Five minutes? Seriously? That’s all it took for you? Wow you are so weak Jen.” Jaemin’s taunts caused Jeno to be even more embarrassed than he already was. He was torn between wanting to hide behind the pillow or throw it at Jaemin’s face to wipe that smirk off his face.

 

“Now now Jen don’t be so mad. You still have your punishment.” 

 

Jeno froze. He had forgotten about this bit and by the look on Jaemin’s face it wasn’t going to be something pretty. 

 

“All I want is a,” Jaemin slowly crawled towards Jeno with a small smile that scared Jeno, “simple” he was so close that Jeno could smell Jaemin’s perfume. “kiss.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Jaemin grinned and leaned closer trapping Jeno.

 

“You lose you pay Jen.”

 

Jaemin doesn’t even wait for Jeno’s answer as he swoops in pressing his lips on Jeno’s and Jeno finds that he doesn’t mind it. Not when Jaemin tastes so sweet. As Jaemin’s hands slowly trailed up to Jeno’s shoulder the older boy pulled him closer as if he’d vanish at this instant if Jeno didn’t hold him close. Jaemin smiles when he feels Jeno’s hands on his waist and he pulls away with one last peck.

 

Jeno whines when he feels Jaemin pull away and then stops, blushing red realising his rather embarrassing whine at not kissing Jaemin anymore.

 

“Aww.” Jaemin cooed pinching Jeno’s cheeks. “You look so adorable I could kiss you again.”

 

Jeno was hoping that he would do it again.

 

“But we have a whole marathon left so.” He gave a cheeky smile to Jeno before moving back to his former position and resuming the movie. 

 

For the next twenty minutes they watched the movie, well Jaemin watched the movie while Jeno watched Jaemin secretly hoping that he wouldn’t get caught. But once in a while Jaemin smiled even when there was a scary scene going on as if there was something funny and he was the only one who knew what was happening. If Jeno stopped staring at Jaemin’s lips and thinking about how pretty he looked he’d probably understand that Jaemin was aware of every ‘sneaky’ glance at him and he was gloating about it.

 

It was silly. It was absolutely stupid.

 

But like Renjun said Jeno was whipped.

 

And so he let out a shriek again when the little boy appeared again. Jaemin paused the movie and looked at him amused.

 

“Oops.” Jeno laughs. “Seems I lost again.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“So what will it be this time?” Jeno asks.

 

Jaemin doesn’t answer instead he closes in on Jeno like the last time but instead of slow pecks like last time he kisses Jeno’s cheeks then his nose and trails his lips down towards his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses as he goes. Jeno feels dizzy. It’s like the time when he drank their manager’s not so secret stash of alcohol except this time he was drunk on the soft, lazy kisses instead of vodka.

 

When Jaemin licked the spot where he kissed Jeno groans and pulls Jaemin, slamming his lips against the other boy. Jaemin whimpers and tugs on Jeno’s shirt pulling him closer to him and straddling his hips. Jeno runs his hands through Jaemin’s soft pink hair, tugging it at the roots making the younger boy whimper.

 

They pull away. Panting, messy hair and equally swollen lips. 

 

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.” Jaemin whispers.

 

“No it wasn’t.”

 

But neither of them moved and Jaemin remained on top of Jeno while Jeno had his arms around Jaemin.

 

“The movie?” Jaemin asks.

 

Jeno glanced at the still frame on the television and then pulled Jaemin in again.

 

The movie can wait. Right now they have more important things to do and it starts with Jaemin’s lips on his.

 

 

 

“They are disgusting.”

 

“Shush Jisung! They are adorable!”

 

“They are supposed to be watching a horror movie but look the thing is paused and you see the way they are wrapp-”

 

“Chenle kiss your boyfriend so he can shut up.”

 

“Renjun hyung!” “Ge!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> talk to me on twitter @jenjaemrens about nct dream and nct.  
> Or leave me stuff on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/Sumaiya


End file.
